<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightsaber by suck2569</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499673">Lightsaber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suck2569/pseuds/suck2569'>suck2569</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Lightsaber MV, Might be some violence, Multi, based off EXO MV, but barely, dreamies, idk - Freeform, idk yet, might be character death, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suck2569/pseuds/suck2569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout their lives three boys have felt different from the rest. Through the loss and abandonment of their parents along with an imperial force taking over the galaxy they boys soon meet others that feel the same as them. They work together to help fight evil and create a friendship that last a lifetime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926601</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro: Chapter 1- Jaemin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I was currently walking down the side of the road towards the corner shop. On my way, I was thinking about the current situation of the galaxy. I hadn't heard much other than simple gossip on the streets. It was all about the imperial force anyway. I don't think they are that bad but all that I've heard is that they're taking over planets, but anything is better than what we're already living in.</p><p>     As I got to the corner shop, I realized I had dragged my lightsaber along with me. Although I didn't mean it, it wasn't that bad of an idea considering today's circumstances. As I walked into the shop I realized that nobody was there. Was I surprised? No. The shop owner is probably trying to make a stowaway shelter in case the imperial force does come. I absently stare at all the food as I walk up and down the isles. I don't even know why I came here. Probably to get out and get fresh air.</p><p>     As I toss a lollipop in my mouth, my phone rings. I answer, only to hear the voice of my father begging for my forgiveness. It wasn't even a week ago that my father decided to pack up almost everything and hopped on the first flight out of this hellhole. He claimed that “we didn’t have enough money for the both of us and he’ll come back for me later”. He didn't know that since the death of my mother (a year ago), I had been stealing people’s money and wallets in hope to help my father with daily costs. Guess that's all gone to shit. I think it's still stashed under my mattress.</p><p>     I hang up after about a minute of his pitiful sorrys. I was so frustrated I decided that the shelves full of food were the best way to release my pent up anger. I started pushing everything in my sight. The chips started flying across the room. I was so angry that someone could just abandon their own children. All my life I have tried to show my parents that I could make them proud. After my mother died of her illness, I thought that I would give up hope, but my father was the only one to convince me otherwise. Stupid of me to believe that someone would care about me for once. Look at me a year later, alone in a trashed corner store.</p><p>     After my angry outburst, I walked over to the drink coolers. I was surprised that it was still cold inside the coolers. I guess they haven't cut the power supply yet.</p><p>     I grab a water, not really in the mood for anything else. As I was sitting there, I could feel the ground shake as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I gripped onto my lightsaber, when all of a sudden I was staring right into a droid’s bright red eyes. I flick on my lightsaber and gain my footing. I stand in a flight stance just to try and intimidate my opponent.</p><p>     “Halt! The Imperial force has now saved your planet. Surrender immediately.” said the droid in its stupid monotone voice.</p><p>     I only now hear the horrid screams outside of the shop. I think back to a time when everybody wasn't instilled with fear. Those were the good days. People would frolic in the streets and there would be parties on every corner. Yeah, those were the good days.</p><p>     Now here I am faced with a droid holding a gun pointed to my head. I consider surrendering but decide that I want to fight. I know I'm going to win but it's an easy stress relief for me. I take my first swing aiming for the head. The droid had barely any time to move before the lightsaber struck him right in the neck pushing his cyborg head to the ground.</p><p>     Before I knew it, I could hear the steps of more droids coming towards me. I darted to the back door of the store, now trashed with a dead droid, trying to escape from the impending doom. Before I leave I pick up the droid’s gun. I think it's loaded by the fact that he never fired it at me.</p><p>     I take the back alleyways to reach my residence. Almost every light on the street had been put out either by past families or now the Imperial Force. The last few lights were from my house and a couple others who decided not to flee. I sneak in my back door hoping that I would not be caught by another droid. As I entered my worn down home I noticed a letter on the floor right in front of my door. The pure white paper was almost gleaming in the blinding street light in front of my house. I picked it up out of my undying curiosity to see what it was. It had no return address; the only writing on the envelope was my name. I opened it to see a paper which I assumed was a letter. I unfolded the paper to read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Na Jaemin,</em><br/>
<em>We have been observing you for a while. Please meet us at:</em><br/>
<em>Resistance Station 820, Receptacle B-92, Tatooine, Quadrant 4501774.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intro: Chapter 2- Jisung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Currently I was chilling in my bathtub thinking about the past events of tonight. I had recently gotten into a fight with a droid. The imperial force has decided that my planet would be the best to capture and overrule. I was out when it started. The roar of their ships flying overhead, it startled everyone who watched. They landed on the streets and buildings, not caring if there were people there or not. I watched as the ships opened and descended hundreds of droids from each one. </p><p>    They all had bright red eyes and big metal guns in their hold.</p><p>     “Halt! The Imperial force has now saved your planet. Surrender immediately.” They all started at once.</p><p>     That's when all hell broke loose. All the sudden I heard a shot fired. Turns out it was by a civilian, a man with a beard and a big belly, I bet he was drunk. The droids started firing their guns at the man. People started screaming all around me. I decided it was in my best interest to get covered if I didn't want to die.<br/>     </p><p>     I started running towards my apartment building. It was on the more fancy side of the town. It was tall with spotlights on it. Before I knew it, I felt a searing pain in my right arm. I look to my right to see a droid marching at me with its illuminating eyes.</p><p><br/>     “Halt! The Imperial force has now saved your planet. Surrender immediately.” said the droid for the second time that evening. </p><p><br/>     As it came closer, I got into a fighting stance, ready to defeat the droid if necessary. I saw it hold up its gun pointed at me as if it might shoot again. I took action and kicked the gun out of its hand before it got a chance to shoot. It knocked me back onto the ground, making me scratch my face on the rocks. I kick the droid one more time to knock it back before I start back on my run to my apartment building.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>     I realise I should probably go back out and defend my planet. I started to get out of the bathroom. As I passed my mirror I realized just how bad I looked. I was covered in dirt with a bandage around my arm along with a scabbed over cut on my cheek. I walk out and go to my closet where I get dressed in a tight fitting turtleneck. I go over to where I previously set my lightsaber, thinking about bringing it along with me for protection. I sit in my chair and think back to when times were easier. It wasn't just a couple days ago that my mom and I were walking down to the town market. We were planning a great feast because my father was coming home from his job on another planet.</p><p>     That made me think of what my parents were doing right now. I realize that I should go see them and see how they’re doing. Have they been harmed? Were the droids already at their house? Can they protect themselves? All these questions were running through my mind. </p><p>     I race out the door into the smoky air. I’m running as fast as I can, trying to get there before it's too late. I soon arrived at their house. Only to be devastated at the sight of the yellow house in flames now darked with char. It takes me a minute to realise what was happening but when I composed myself I ran straight into their house. I run through the flames frantically searching for my parents. I stop as soon as I lay eyes on the bloodied figures lying on the ground before me. I let out a cry as I ran to them. I check for a pulse but nothing comes from either one of them. I realise that I’m starting to get light headed. I feel the smoke fill my lungs when I start coughing violently. I realise that I need to get out before it's too late. </p><p>     I take one last look at the people who raised me and treated me like their son. I rush out trying to not get caught by a droid. I look back to see the house is now collapsed with my parents in it. I tear my eyes away for the last time as I continue to run back to my apartment. I feel tears blur my vision as I near the building. I ran in without getting caught or so I thought. </p><p>     As I enter the elevator I see bright red as a droid steps in front of me getting in the elevator with me. I hear him repeat his sicking words one more time. Out of all my pent up anger with my parents now being gone, I whip out my lightsaber and strike him down. I hear his metal hit the ground as I near my floor. I step out, walking to my room. As I arrive, I notice a white envelope tucked under my door with my name on it. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I open it. I unfold it and read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear  Park Jisung,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We have been observing you for awhile. Please meet us at:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Resistance Station 820, Receptacle B-92,Tatooine, Quadrant 4501774.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic. It was originally an EXO fic but I decided to change it so sorry if their are any descriptions that sound like they dont fit the character.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>